Tears
by Atarashila
Summary: This is a Chichiri Naomi Hinoto songfic. In Chichiri's past, Naomi is Kouran's best friend and Hekou'spretendgirlfriend. It occurs mostly through the highlights of their past. This is my first thing to post, so please tell me what you think.


Chichiri/O.C. Songfic  
I thought I'd start out with something simple. Naomi Hinoto is the only character I really own. The rest of the characters' credits should all go to Yuu Watase for this wonderful manga, Fushigi Yugi. Now, I don't own any stories telling about Chichiri's/Houjun's past, but I think I was able to piece this together acurately within the events that took place. If anyone would like to give me a scoop as to how he was able to survive the flood (with convincing proof of course) I would greatly appreciate it. Also I don't own the song "Did You See Me Cry" either, that song was sung by the beautifull and talented Utada Hikaru, who also sings songs from Kingdom Hearts (which I don't own either.) In short, I don't own a thing except Naomi Hinoto and Iasha.

I wanted to use the "ya knows" reather than the "no das" because I'm more familiar with them. Not to worry, though, my "no da" fans! I intend to add a chibi-Chichiri critic along with the rest of my fanfiction. Also, I know it turned out--uh--rather silly later. I owe a credit to Rachel for giving me one of his lines.

(Rachel's input: 'Twas nothing. I know Tasuki a little too well, and I DID deal with Chiri for a few years... NO BIGGIE!)

"Did You See Me Cry"

In the middle of the villages square, there was a moment of anticipation floating through the air. The only things heard were the whispers amongst each other. It seemed time stood still for everything except for a maidens fountain. The water slowly dripped the tear drops into the puddle water that which surrounded the statue of a praying woman.

The sight before everyone was none that was expected to see. Houjun, a fellow resident, was down on one knee before Kouran, a woman of high morals and ideals. Houjun had just proposed to her in front of everyone to see. With a smile on her face, and tears of joy, Kouran found that she almost could'nt speak. So, in an answer to Houjuns proposal of marriage, she nodded her head yes.

The crowd around them started to cheer and rejoice for the young lovers. Everyone seemed happy for this wonderful surprise; everyone except for one maiden dressed in white lace and lavender robes. She stood beside her fountain, watching in dismay.

The maidens blue eyes widened with shock as she saw the man she secretly loved stand up and hug another woman. Idly, her hand clasped over her chest as if to soothe the pain she felt in her heart.

_You couldnt say you needed someone new._

_You actually thought deep inside I know._

The happy couple looked into each others eyes with promises of eternal happiness for one another. Then Houjun swept his love off her feet and spun her around and around in his arms.

"I love Kouran," he shouted with laughter.

Kouran tilted her head back, seeming to not have a care in the world, and shouted, "And I love you, Houjun!"

The clustered group of people around them, closed in to congratulate the success of the marriage proposal. Houjun turned and carried his wife-to-be passed the fountain. For some reason the maiden dressed in lavender robes and white lace, felt as if she were chained to the fountain. She quickly hid to the other side of the stone woman statue and watched as the group left.

_Can you tell me how can you say why this should suffice?_

_You passed me by and your heart as cold as ice._

_(You passed me by.)_

"You should have told him," the man bitterly said as he stood behind the blonde maiden. It almost seemed as if he was blaming her for her own heartache.

The maiden turned around as she wiped away at an endless flow of tears. She frowned in despair at his very presence.

"Leave me alone, Hekou."

Hekou persistently followed after her within a few strides. He narrowed his eyes and spoke coldly to her, "You know I'm right, and now the only woman hell ever see is her."

"What is so wrong with just wanting Houjun to be happy?"

"Whats wrong with wanting yourself to be happy?"

Hekou grabbed the maidens wrist to keep her from running away.

_Did you see me cry?_

_(Did you ask yourself why?)_

_Did you see me cry?_

_(Did you ask yourself why?)_

The maiden looked appalled after hearing Hekou's question. Why couldnt one make themselves happy? She had been in love with Houjun just as much as Kouran; if not maybe even more-so, and twice as long. Hekou saw that; so why could'nt Houjun?

Deep inside, she knew the reason, but she was too heartbroken to truly acknowledge it. It was quite simple: Houjun chose to love someone that made him happy, and it wasnt the blonde maiden. Yet, she frowned at the thought for she had known this since she first met him.

Hekou stepped closer to the maiden and whispered in her ear.

"It's not too late, Naomi. I will make Kouran mine. All I ask you is to do the same with Houjun."

Naomi quickly jerked her wrist free from his grasp and turned back to glare at him.

"How can you be so selfish? Its over, Hekou. I refuse to hurt them like that," her eyes trailed off as she spoke, "They earned their happiness."

Hekou seemed stunned for a minute. He could'nt believe what he was hearing from her. Somehow, he was abandoned; placed beside himself with his own misery. In the past, he knew that Naomi had a secret crush on Houjun but her love grew unconditionally. Hekou thought he could use that fact to match his own mutual feelings for Kouran. So, he asked Naomi to go steady with him on a spur of the moment. After all, they were both lonely and they wanted to appear happy for their friends, as well as themselves.

However, neither Naomi nor Hekou ever expressed feelings of love towards one another. Their hearts belonged to different people which left them to ask themselves why they were even together. Nevertheless this charade had lasted for almost a month, until now in which it was coming to a close.

"Hekou! Naomi!"

Kourans voice reached the small clearing near the fountain.

Naomi searched aimlessly for a place to safely escape to. She didnt want to see Kouran happily with Houjun, she couldnt bear it. Her jealousy was causing her more fear than hatred, and when placed beside Kouran she felt inferior. Naomi managed to dart away from Hekou and vanish into the crowded market streets without another word.

"Wait." Hekou called out to her.

Just behind the better man, Houjun stood with Kouran still in his arms. "There you are, Hekou," he said, "Did you hear the good news?"

Hekou glanced enviously at his best friend, soon an aspiring rival, "Yeah, heard. Heck, I believe the whole town heard you, Houjun Congratulations."

Houjun smirked proudly, "Thanks. Wheres Naomi?"

Hekou brushed away strands of his navy blue hair and looked to the couple with cold maroon eyes.

"I think Naomi just dumped me"

_Can you hear me cry?_

_(Will you ask yourself-)_

_Will we ever grow apart?_

It had been a week since that day. Naomi had left the village with intentions of never returning. She had believed that it would have been best if she left. If Naomi had stayed she knew that she would one day tell Houjun about her feelings for him. She knew that would have been more of a burden than a blessing to him, and burdening him was the last thing she wanted to do.

Yet, somehow Naomi found herself standing back her village home; at least what was left of it. There were rumors she heard, during her travels that a "Great Flood," was headed for village. Worried for her friends safety, Naomi had to turn back. What she saw before her was worse than any nightmare she had ever experienced.

The whole village was destroyed; nearly washed away by the tides. It was unthinkable of how water could have such of a strong impact! Halves of houses floated in the giant river, of what used to be her home. The bodies of the townsfolk, friends, and family; everyone she knew were floating farther downstream.

Naomi felt as heavy as stone. She couldnt breathe; feeling wave-after-wave of shock and utter despair course through her. She wondered if she had stayed, would things have turned out this way. Feeling an urgent sense of panic and wishing for someone out there to be alive, Naomi tore herself from her frozen state and dove into the river of death.

_You couldnt say you needed someone new._

_And you actually thought deep inside I knew._

Naomi searched from one dead body to the next, searching desperately for any signs of life. She found one recognizable person floating just beyond her reach. It was Houjun. The man seemed just as lifeless as the rest of the villagers. His body was slumped over a log that which kept him afloat. A huge stick was lodged deep into his left eye. Chances were he was already dead due to that huge stick.

But that could'nt be the case. Not for Houjun. He was so full of life just last week! He proposed to Kouran, the woman he loved. They were promising each other that they would live happily ever after together. They didnt deserve an ending like this. No one in the village did!

With thoughts like these and more swimming through her mind, Naomi managed to reach Houjun and pull him to shore. She rolled the man to his back. Tears were flowing endlessly from her eyes as she checked his heartbeat. He still had one; good. That stick; that ugly stick had to come out

She cried at her futile efforts. Naomi couldnt bring herself to remove it; she was too afraid. The maiden didnt want to injure Houjun any farther than he already was. If she were to remove that stick she might have caused the wound to bleed more. He could bleed to death! Naomi wasnt a doctor, but she knew she was going to need one if she wanted to save him.

_I wonder where we will go._

_Will we be the same?_

_(You passed me by)_

"Great Suzaku, please help me!" Naomi cried to the heavens in anguish.

From the forest, a man heard the maidens sobbing prayers. He rushed to discover the problem. The closer he came into view the quicker his steps became, resulting into a worried run. In the clearing, the man saw a huge river that apparently washed away an entire village! One woman seemed to be the sole survivor. She was holding what appeared to be a dead body in her arms. She rocked back and fourth in her breakdown of uncontrollable sobs.

The moment Naomi saw the quick answer to her prayers, she turned to him and continued to cry. "Save Houjun, I beg you!"

"Hold on," the man said as he knelt to her. He didnt believe the man in her arms was still alive. Still, he checked for any life.

A pulse was beating strong; the injured man may have appeared at deaths door, but there was strong evidence of just how much alive he was. Luckily the stick in his right eye did'nt go in as deep as it seemed.

The rescuers eyes widened as he spoke with shock, " This man's alive!"

Naomis worries seemed to life slightly from her heavy heart.

"We have to get him to my village," the man said, "Quick. Help me carry him."

Naomi nodded, more than willing to help.

_I laugh inside._

_I think of you and the love we made._

_(You passed me by.)_

At the mans village, in his home, Naomi went to Houjuns bedside after the doctor was able to remove the source of his injury and bandage him properly. She touched his hand, feeling how warm he was. Houjun was obviously much better than from when she found him in the river. She wanted to protect him so much, and yet somehow she felt that she failed him.

Images of Kouran and Hekou flashed through her mind as she remembered discovering their corpses in the water. Naomi wiped away stray tears as she thought of how she failed everyone in the village. She should have come sooner; maybe she could have saved Hekou and Kouran to if she did.

Naomi looked to Houjuns sleeping form and neatly tucked a few strands of his ocean hair back behind his left ear. Then, noticing the obvious bandages around her loves head-dropping down to cover his eye, she framed Houjuns left check with her hand.

"I never should have left on my own," she whispered hoarsely, her voice strained from crying so much, " I should have dragged you along with me. You and Kouran and Hekou"

Naomi stood up and slowly bent over. Her lips softly touched his in an angelic kiss. It was her first, last, and only feathery-light kiss of true love. But she believed his heart was shattered beyond repair, and there was no room for Naomi. Even if there was, she would'nt deserve it. She had already failed her closest friend, Kouran, and to be at Houjuns side even now would have meant betrayal.

Naomi stood back up with a sad smile and turned away, leaving the bedroom.

_Tell me why this should suffice._

_I hold you through the night._

A small girl from the village, rushed up to Naomi just as she approached the gates to leave. It was strange to Naomi that this girl wanted to tag along wherever she went. Her name was Iasha and though she may have been seven or eight, the little girl was wise. Iasha already knew what Naomi was even planning. The young girl frowned behind her.

"You're leaving, arent you?"

Naomi gave a sad smile as she turned and patted her little head, "I have to pay my respects to my friends and family."

"Wait for your friend to wake up and take him with you when he feels better."

"I cant wait that long, Iasha."

"Why?" The girls face seemed more puzzled with wonder then being upset now.

It just wasnt simple enough to explain to a little girl. Naomi was planning on leaving Houjun in the villages care. But before she was going to completely disappear she wanted to at least bury her deceased loved ones from the river.

Naomi knelt to Iasha, "Look, Houjun doesnt need me. He never has. Hes a strong and caring person. Promise me you wont tell him I was here. I wouldnt want him to worry."

Just as Naomi stood up, Iasha frowned again. "You're a coward! Youre afraid to face him even now when you know he needs you the most."

Naomi paused, then turned away coldly, heading for the gate, "Look after him for me, won't you?"

Iasha shouted with angry tears, "You coward!"

_Now, will I let it go?_

_Soon, Ill let it go._

With each step Naomi took, she cried more and more. The little girls words were echoing in her mind. She was right of course. Naomi was afraid to face Houjun now. It was all true: she was weak, a coward enveloped in a river of guilt. There were so many reasons as to why she had to run.

The image of her best friends face was shown more clearly in her mind than ever before. Naomi hugged herself as she cried with every continued step.

"Forgive me, Kouran," she whispered to the images that haunted her, "I still love him."

_Can you hear me cry?_

_(Will you ask yourself why?)_

_Can you hear me cry?_

_(Will you ask yourself how?)_

Seventeen years have passed since the "Great Flood." A man, seemingly close to thirty-five or so, stood at a hilltop, overlooking a huge river that an economical tragedy left behind. Surrounding him were a bunch of marked gravesites of the villagers that once resided there.

The man placed his magical mask back over his face to hide his true appearance, and possibly true self, from the rest of the world. His long ocean blue hair gently swayed back and danced with the breeze.

"Come on, Chichiri, I'm starving here," a slightly younger man with long fiery red hair complained.

Chichiri picked his staff up from a near-by tree as he spoke to him, "I promise well leave in a minute, ya know."

The younger man frowned as he folded his arms, "Man, I don't even know why you dragged me out here. It's too depressing."

"This used to be my home, Tasuki. I havent been here in over a decade; its high time I returned, ya know," Chichiri said as he surveyed the graves around him.

"So, this is where you resided as Houjun, eh?" Tasuki walked to the monks side, noticing the strange aura of tension surrounding him, "Hey. Whats buggin' ya?"

Chichiri dusted off a marked grave as he studied the billions and billions of fresh plotted plants placed next to each other.

"These flowers Theyre all lilies and lavender, ya know."

"Yeah. Someone's been taking real good care of this place. Do you think a new settler maybe?"

Chichiri knelt down to the flowers. He seemed to not have heard Tasuki. As if he were reminiscing his past in some sort of trance, Chichiri spoke softly.

"Naomi loved these. They were the first ones Kouran picked for her when she was ill," he said as he touched a lilys petal, "When I first came back here, after the flood, this place was just as it is now."

Tasuki looked down at Chichiri with worry. He wanted the monk to feel better, but he wasnt a guy usually good with words. Cheering a person up was Chichiri's department.

Chichiri lifted his mask slightly to dry his hidden tears.

"I used to think that maybe someone besides me survived, and just maybe they were taking care of this place in my absence It's kind of silly, ya know."

"It's not silly," Tasuki said as he patted his friends shoulder," That's just a hope, and there's nothin' wrong with having hope."

Chichiri sighed heavily, "Thanks, Tasuki"

_Can you hear me cry?_

_(Will you ask yourself-)_

_Will we ever grow apart?_

At a tavern in the next village, Tasuki was determined to lift his friends spirit. He had already chugged down a few drinks of his own, and was now trying to taunt the monk into having a few.

"All rounds on me, buddy! I'll have you huggin' strange women-in-no-time," the happy drunk said with a glaze in his eyes.

Chichiri inched back from the tempting glass in his friends eager-offering hand, "I appreciate your concern for my well-being, Tasuki, but I just don't think it'd be wise for both of us to lose all our senses, ya know."

"Aw, sence-smence. I got two cents to ditch the nuisance," Tasuki laughed before gulping his final drop, "In the percification of the obinationed oblitagtion I declare you the weakest link! Whee!"

Chichiri sweat-dropped nervously, "Off in your own world already..."

"Waitress! Another round over here. And bring one for my friend too. He can drink like a fish!"

A maiden walked up to them with a tray, carrying two huge mugs of liquor, "Yes, Sir."

"Tasuki, I can't drink, ya know," the monk calmly said before turning to the blonde waitress, "Miss, hes lying. Just water would-"

Chichiris voice escaped him as he looked at the waitresss shocked expression. Something was obviously bothering her. He was wearing his mask, so Chichiri knew it couldnt have been his appearance.

Naomi couldn't believe it. The man sitting in front of her looked so much like Houjun Li. Her knees grew weak and her arms turned limp. The tray she was carrying fell to the floor. The sound of glass breaking surprised the other customers.

Chichiri didn't even flinch from the noise. After studying the woman before him, his jaw slowly dropped in shock. The maiden looked so familiar

_Oooh, Ill stand by your side._

_Ill be there for you._

_(You passed me by.)_

Tasuki sighed at the mess on the floor, "Aw, man! What a waste..."

"Naomi," Chichiri spoke in a faint whisper as he stood up.

Naomis eyes darted away as she tried to keep from staring at him. She had to be reasonable about this. It couldn't have been Houjun. She hadn't seen him in almost seventeen years, and several counts of mistaken identities have worn her weary from searching.

Chichiri took a step closer towards her. "Naomi Hinoto? You used to live in a village west of here"

Tasuki raised a puzzling eyebrow as he watched the display before him.

Naomi turned her attention to the broken mugs. "I-Im sorry, Sir-"

"You were Kouran's best friend," the monk continued to speak as if he were seeing a ghost, "You dated Hekou."

Naomis eyes widened in shock. "Houjun...?"

Chichiri pulled her to him and embraced the maiden tightly. He knew then, without question of who she was. The monk couldnt explain the mixed feelings he was having right then. He was surprised and happy to have found that Naomi was alive; yet mad that she disappeared all these years, and upset all at the same time.

_Oooh, Ill stand by your side._

_Please, just do me right._

_(You passed me by.)_

Being a little jumpy from her shock, Naomi tried pull away but the arms wrapped around her kept her calm and still. She spent a life-time loving this man from afar. She wasn't afraid to face him, and she didn't wish to run anymore.

"I searched everywhere for you, ya know!" Chichiri said, reaching the point of tears himself, "Why did you leave like that? What the heck were you thinking, Naomi?"

He buried his face into her hair and held her so close; afraid she would vanish right before his eyes.

_Oooh, Ill stand by your side._

_Ill be there for you._

Tasuki pointed an accusing finger at his friend. "Chichiri, you faker! Don't tell me you hadn't had a drop and youre already huggin' strange women!"

Chichiri flinched slightly as he pulled away. "Forgive him; hes just had a little too much to drink, ya know."

"So, I see," Naomi giggled as she watched the redhead turn his attention towards balancing a sake flask on his nose.

The flask fell on Tasukis face before hitting the floor. He frowned at his disappointment momentarily then carelessly shrugged the small failure away.

Chichiri smiled as he wiped away a stray tear from Naomis eyes. "You were always quick to cry, from as far back as I can remember, ya know."

Naomi looked up to him and smiled happily.

The End...


End file.
